1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pop-up display, such as but not limited to electronic displays of the type that pop-up out of a vehicle seat back.
2. Background Art
More and more vehicles are including electronic displays to facilitate showing movies and other forms of in-vehicle entertainment. The displays are commonly connected to DVD players or other entertainment units and mounted at fixed positions on the vehicle, such as on dashboards, seat backs, and other fixed objects. The fixed mounting of the displays requires the displays to be mounted in visible positions such that the displays are exposed at all times.
The exposed display can be susceptible to breakage, contamination, and other damage to that may be detrimental to long term viability and use. The exposed displays may also provide relatively hard surfaces that can injury or otherwise inflict pain to passengers during an accident or other situation in which the passengers may be thrust into forceful contact with the display.